


Wish My Wildest Dreams Come True (and all of ‘em involving you)

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Xiao Dejun terlarut lagi dalam lamunan. Kewarasannya hampir hilang karena mimpi-mimpi liar tentang rekan kerjanya yang ia buat sendiri.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Wish My Wildest Dreams Come True (and all of ‘em involving you)

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini memuat konten dewasa. Pembaca bijak tahu harus apa.

**_Kedua_** siku pria itu bertumpu pada meja selagi kedua sisi rahangnya ditopang telapak tangan yang juga membalut tiap sisi pipinya. Bibirnya terkunci rapat tak membiarkan seekor lalat pun masuk. Dan pandangannya nampak bagai mata ikan mati; dingin dan kosong.

Xiao Dejun, lagi-lagi terlarut dalam lamunan.

Baru tiga bulan bekerja, jaksa junior ini sudah kehilangan separuh kewarasannya. Bukan informasi baru jika pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan hukum ini disebut sebagai penyita akal sehat, dan Dejun tahu betul akan hal itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya memang cukup kewalahan dengan kasus-kasus yang harus ditangani. Terlebih dengan tenggat waktu yang bisa dibilang selalu pas-pasan.

Setidaknya seorang jaksa masih dibantu oleh penyidik dan seorang asisten yang akan meringankan beban pekerjaan. Bukankah begitu?

Bagi Dejun jawabannya bisa ia, bisa juga tidak. Memang kehadiran rekan kerjanya cukup membantu untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang sedang ditangani. Tapi, justru penyidik yang bekerja dengannya yang jadi sumber sakit kepala.

Ah, benar.

Eh, mungkin bukan?

Wong Kunhang, si penyidik itu tidak punya salah apapun. Bukan kesalahannya karena memiliki paras rupawan. Bukan salahnya karena memiliki kebiasaan untuk berbicara lemah-lembut pada semua orang. Bukan salahnya juga karena sanggup membuat Dejun jatuh cinta.

Benar, ‘kan?

_Betul._

Semua ini salah Dejun sendiri. Salah Dejun dan semua pikiran yang ia buat sendiri yang justru berujung pada penurunan kinerjanya di kantor sebulan terakhir ini.

Dua bulan pertama rasanya berjalan lancar saja. Mungkin karena mereka berdua masih belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Meski bekerja dalam ruangan yang sama, keduanya lebih sering menatap layar komputer dan laptop masing-masing. Juga berkas-berkas perkara yang menggunung sampai sebagian harus dipindahkan dari meja ke lantai. Jika mereka berbincang, yang dibahas juga hanya sebatas pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang berani menyinggung hal pribadi di ruang profesional ini. _Tidak_ , sampai hari itu.

Sudah sebulan berlalu tapi entah mengapa masih terasa segar dalam ingatan Dejun seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Malam itu, di acara pesta makan malam yang diadakan kejaksaan tempatnya bekerja dan Dejun mendapati Kunhang sudah mabuk jauh sebelum acara selesai.

Pada akhirnya Dejun harus menunggui Kunhang. Ia sedang mengeluarkan lagi makanan dan bir yang sempat mampir ke lambungnya di salah satu bilik toilet. Cukup lama jaksa itu menunggu menunggu, berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dingin berkeramik putih. Bisa didengarnya suara Kunhang yang terbatuk berulang kali sebelum dipungkasi dengan suara sentoran air.

Lalu entah bagaimana, akhirnya Dejun sudah duduk di sebelah Kunhang. Di kursi belakang, di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju menuju tempat tinggal Kunhang. Mereka meninggalkan pesta bahkan sebelum para senior pulang.

Dua rekan kerja itu hanya diam selama perjalanan tak tahu cara memulai obrolan. Dejun juga pahan seandainya Kunhang tidak mau bersuara. Muntah karena mabuk rasanya sangat sakit di tenggorokan. Lebih parah dibanding muntah biasa. Tenggorokan itu pasti rasanya seperti habis dilewati air mendidih.

Dejun hanya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap jalanan dari balik kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat. Yang bisa ia tebak, keadaan Kunhang sepertinya jadi sedikit lebih baik. Masih mabuk pastinya, tapi tidak separah tadi. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mungkin, _tipsy_? Begitulah. Memuntahkan semua isi perut pasti juga mengeluarkan sebagian kadar alkohol dari sistemnya; dan membawa kembali sebagian akal sehatnya. Dejun khawatir seandainya besok rekannya itu terlambat— _atau bahkan tidak masuk_ —bekerja. Jelas dia dan asisten jaksa yang akan kerepotan di kantor.

Sorot lampu jalanan singgah dan pergi seiring makin dekatnya mereka ke tempat tujuan. Dalam remang dan sunyi perjalanan perjalanan, Dejun selalu melemparkan pandangan kecil. Berpura-pura melihat pemandangan di kaca seberang— _jendela di samping Kunhang_. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia mencoba melihat rupa di sebelahnya dengan lebih baik. Pandangan kecil akhirnya tumbuh jadi sebuah tatapan langsung.

Kunhang sudah tertidur dan Dejun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti boneka yang tak dapat berkedip. Dejun sadar saat itu merupakan kali pertama ia memperhatikan seorang Wong Kunhang— _orang yang sudah jadi rekan kerjanya selama dua bulan_ —dengan teliti. Sudah sering mereka bertemu di kantor, dan Dejun juga tak jarang mellihat si pria Wong yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya itu. Namun hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Entah mengapa sekarang ia jadi tertarik untuk melihatnya dengan lebih baik. Mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Mungkin karena Kunhang yang biasa terlihat profesional di kantor jadi jauh lebih kasual setelah menghabiskan segelas bir pertamanya. Mungkin karena cara bicara Kunhang yang berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam pengaruh alkohol. Mungkin karena Kunhang yang tak ragu menepuk pundaknya keras dan tertawa lepas bersamanya saat mabuk.

_Mungkin._

Taksi berhenti di lokasi yang dituju, sebuah kompleks gedung apartemen. Dejun tak tahu pasti alamat dan unit tempat tinggal Kunhang, sementara pemilik rumah sudah hilang kesadaran sebelum roda kendaraan berhenti berputar. Tak tega rasanya harus membangunkan Kunhang yang sedang berkelana memetik bunga tidur. Alhasil badan lemas itu digendong di punggung sampai ke ruang keamanan guna menanyakan pasti unit tempat Kunhang tinggal dan meminjam kunci cadangan. Ternyata tak perlu lama sampai mereka masuk dalam unit apartemen Kunhang.

Rencanaya adalah membuka pintu, masuk, membaringkan Kunhang di atas sofa, dan pulang. Tapi ternyata tidak secepat itu bagi Dejun untuk bisa beristirahat di rumahnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana Dejun akhirnya hanya duduk terpaku di ujung sofa tempat Kunhang terbaring. Sekali lagi mengamati tubuh yang tengah tak berdaya itu sambil mendengarkan igauan tak bermakna yang lepas dari mulut orang yang sama. Memperhatikan wajah teduh dengan mata yang masih tertutup, kulit seputih susu, dan bibir merona yang tak saling bersentuhan. Ingin rasanya menyingkap helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi itu. Membelai pipi halusnya. Juga memberi kecupan selamat malam.

Terbesit dalam benaknya sebuah kenyataan bahwa sekarang Kunhang tidak bisa menolak. Setan juga ikut berbisik, memberitahukan sebuah kepastian jika saat ini tidak akan ada yang tahu jika ia berbuat lebih.

Terselip sebuah angan. Kunhang dalam kukungannya dan Dejun mendominasi permainan.

_Haha._

Apa sekarang Jaksa itu sudah gila?

Ayolah, dia juga manusia yang masih punya nafsu.

_Hahahahaha._

Esok hari mereka bekerja lagi seperti tanggal-tanggal yang telah lalu. Dejun sedari pagi sudah bertatap muka dengan monitor laptopnya sementara kursi Kunhang masih dingin.

“Apa Penyidik Wong benar-benar mabuk berat semalam?”

Pertanyaan acak dari Asisten Jaksa, Nona Yoo, sempat membuat jantung Dejun melompat sepersekian detik. Seketika pikirannya menjelajahi lagi ingatan akan peristiwa semalam yang kini membuat telinganya memerah.

“Dia, sangat mabuk,” tanggap sang jaksa. Dia berusaha menjaga muka datar. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tidak ada juga orang yang tahu, ia juga berharap Kunhang tidak mengingat tentang apapun yang terjadi semalam.

Lagi pula Dejun juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

_Sungguh._

Ok.

Mungkin, _sedikit._

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kunhang yang masuk ruang kerja sambil membawa tiga _cup_ kopi dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul. Memberikan masing-masing satu kepada Jaksa Xiao, Asisten Yoo, dan dirinya sendiri. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan meminta maaf pada kedua rekan kerjanya. Sontak Jaksa Xiao dan Asisten Yoo ikut berdiri merasa tak enak dan langsung menyuruhnya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan kemarin. Dejun masih bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari tubuh Kunhang. Parfum yang biasa dipakainya sepertinya tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan bau khas arak sisa pesta semalam.

Sang jaksa sudah mewanti-wanti sebuah tuntutan atau permintaan penjelasan atas apa yang ia perbuat tadi malam. Debar di dadanya sudah terasa sangat kuat. Tidak disangka Kunhang justru mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia berterima kasih karena Dejun sudah mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai rumah.

 _Tidak ingat_ , ia membatin dalam hati.

Saat jam makan siang Kunhang jadi lebih sering mengajak Dejun untuk berbicara. Basa-basi, mengobrol ringan, dan sebagainya. Bertanya apakah ia sampai rumah dengan selamat, atau bagaimana ia menghabiskan malamnya. Dejun bisa menebak-nebak, mungkin beginilah cara seorang Wong Kunhang berterima kasih; mencoba berteman jadi lebih dekat.

Hari berganti minggu. Jika empat minggu terlewati, artinya sudah satu bulan sejak hari itu.

Kunhang bersikap seperti biasa. Benar-benar seperti Penyidik Wong yang dikenal sang jaksa sejak awal-awal bekerja. Hanya saja ia jadi lebih, _entahlah_ , ramah kepada Dejun. Ia lebih sering menyapa, bertanya kabar, dan membahas kehidupan di luar kantor. Seperti yang Dejun kira, ia pasti tidak tahu apapun tentang malam itu. Yang ia tahu hanya sebatas Dejun yang mengantarnya pulang saat sedang mabuk. Apa pula yang diharapkan Dejun? Kunhang sudah tertidur jauh sebelum sampai ke apartemennya.

Di sisi lain, Dejun setengah mati mencoba bersikap _normal_. Normal seperti dirinya yang biasa. Seolah benar-benar tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Ternyata sulit.

Jam makan siang berjalan cepat seperti biasanya. Kunhang menghabiskan makanannya lebih dulu, sementara piring Dejun masih setengah penuh. Soda kalengan yang dibelikan Nona Yoo bahkan belum ia minum sama sekali. Kunhang pamit untuk keluar sebentar. Jika ditanya, akan dijawab bahwa dirinya ingin merokok sebelum jam makan siang selesai. Entah apa yang terbesit dalam kepala Dejun. Ia membiarkan sisa makanan di hadapannya tak tersentuh dan memilih untuk mengikuti Kunhang sampai ke _rooftop._

“Jaksa Xiao mau ngerokok juga?”

“Enggak, saya cuma pengen ganti suasana.”

Masih canggung bagi Dejun untuk mengawali percakapan. Di manapun dan kapanpun pasti Kunhang yang berbicara lebih dulu. Mengajukan satu tanda tanya disusul tanda tanya lainnya, dan Dejun akan menjawab seadanya.

“Dejun,” ucap yang lebih tua di tengah-tengah obrolan. “Panggil Dejun saja kalau cuma berdua,” lanjutnya.

Yang lain paham dan mengangguk setuju. Sedikit random mungkin, tapi Kunhang bisa mengira-ngira kalau menjatuhkan honorifik mungkin jadi cara Xiao Dejun agar mereka tidak kelewat canggung.

Biasanya saat jam makan siang, Dejun akan tidur sejenak di meja kerjanya. Mengubur kepalanya di antara tumpukan kertas-kertas sampai ada noda tinta yang tercetak di pipinya. Saat ia bangun dari tidur siang yang singkat, Kunhang sudah duduk bangku tepat di seberangnya. Ia langsung tahu kalau Kunhang baru selesai merokok. Dejun selalu bisa mencium bau pahit khas rokok dari badan rekan kerjanya itu; bau yang menggantikan wangi parfum Kunhang.

Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan baru yang bermarga Xiao itu untuk mencuri-curi pandang. Ini kali pertama Dejun melihat Kunhang merokok. Kepulan asap yang kabur dari mulutnya selalu langsung tersapu hembusan angin lembut; hilang, membaur dengan udara yang mereka hirup. Setelah itu muncul bau pahit yang sama seperti yang Dejun kenal selama ini.

Ia jadi mengingat-ingat seperti apa rasa rokok yang pernah ia cicipi di bangku sekolah dulu. Apakah dulu rasanya juga sepahit aroma yang dicium hidungnya saat ini? Sepertinya begitu.

Dejun jadi penasaran, apakah bibir Kunhang juga akan terasa pahit seusai merokok. Ia juga ingin mencicipi bibir itu. Menyentuhnya lembut dengan penuh kehati-hatian, sebelum memberi kecupan penuh kasih sayang. _Ah_ , bukan kasih sayang namanya jika ia dikuasai nafsu.

Dejun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Berganti menatap paras rupawan di hadapannya. Sungguh, Dejun ingin mencicipinya. _Dejun benar-benar ingin._

Kunhang mengisap rokok yang bertengger di mulutnya. Satu tarikan napas panjang dengan gulungan tembakau yang menyala semakin terang di ujungnya. Setelah hembusan asap putih dikeluarkan, Dejun akhirnya mencium bibir itu.

Dejun ingin merasakan bagaimana Kunhang yang awalnya melawan akhirnya mulai membuka jalan untuknya masuk lebih dalam. Merasakan lidah mereka saling bergulat dalam rongga mulut satu sama lain, bertukar _saliva_ , dan merasakan pahitnya Kunhang di dalam sana. Ia tak ingat ada rasa semacam ini dari ciuman Kunhang sebelumnya. Malam itu ia hanya bisa merasakan manis dari bibir yang kini tengah dalam pagutannya.

Dejun merasakan dada yang mulai sesak karena jantungnya berdetak kencang, memompa darahnya yang mulai mendidih. Ia menikmati sensasi saat ciuman itu berakhir, saat ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena lupa mengambil napas selama mulut mereka bertautan. Lalu Dejun ingin mencium bibir itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Mengulang semua rasa itu dari awal lagi.

Dejun mengakhiri ciuman lalu membuat sedikit jarak. Kalau bisa Dejun tidak ingin siapapun melihat mereka saat ini. Mereka pasti terlihat berantakan. _Sangat._ Ciuman panas tadi menciptakan jalur basah dari ujung-ujung bibir mereka dan berakhir pada genangan liur yang hendak menetes di pucuk dagu masing-masing. Benar-benar gila pikirnya ia bisa berciuman dengan seorang Wong Kunhang.

Kunhang dengan paras bak pangeran benar-benar nampak sempurna bagi Dejun. Dan kini dengan bibir yang basah dan bengkak karena perbuatannya, entah mengapa, Kunhang jadi terlihat mempesona dalam cara yang berbeda. Dejun mengusap dagunya sendiri sebelum tangannya bergerak hendak mengusap dagu yang lain. Ibu jari Dejun sudah menyentuh bibir bibir bawah Kunhang, sementara jari telunjuknya sudah mengamankan posisi di bawah dagu orang yang sama.

Mata seorang Xiao Dejun benar-benar terpaku dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Penyidik Wong yang biasa terlihat rapi kini terlihat kacau karena ulahnya. Helaian rambut basah karena keringat yang menempel di dahinya, juga pipi yang memerah, dan bibir yang bengkak. Mengingat ciuman panas dan liar tadi, siapa yang tahu air liur yang mengalir dari bibir merona itu milik siapa. Yang jelas Dejun benar-benar terkesima sampai ia menahan napasnya dalam-dalam.

“Jaksa Xiao?” panggil Kunhang dengan pelan, namun yang dipanggil hanya memberikan tatapan kosong. Sampai akhirnya Kunhang menepuk pundak Dejun dan membuatnya tersedak air liurnya sendiri. “Anda tidak apa?” tanya si penyidik.

“O-oh, iya,” jawab Dejun gugup.

“Tangan anda?” ia bertanya lagi.

“O-a-ah.” Dejun masih dengan tenggorokan yang gatal nampak kebingungan seraya menarik tangannya kembali. “Ada nasi.”

Dejun mendapati Kunhang nampak normal. Rapi dan bersih tanpa liur yang berlinang pada dagunya. Dejun akhirnya sadar dari mimpi di siang bolongnya bersamaan dengan munculnya hawa panas yang mulai terkumpul pada wajah dan telinganya.

“Anda sakit, Jaksa Xiao?”

“E-eh, gak.” Dejun menjawab gelagapan. “S-sa-saya, baik,” sambungnya sambil menahan malu. “Saya, duluan,” pamitnya bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

“ _Beneran_ sehat, ‘kan?” Kunhang bertanya lagi sesampainya di ruang kerja.

“Ada apa?” Nona Yoo ikut menimbrug.

“Tadi muka Jaksa Xiao merah, saya kira demam,” tutur sang penyidik kepada asisten jaksa.

“Enggak,” jawab sang jaksa diikuti gelengan kepala yang terlihat berat, “saya tadi cuma _kepedesan_ ,” jelasnya melanjutkan.

“Ah! Ayam tadi _emang_ kelewat _pedes_ ,” sahut Kunhang. Mendengar hal itu Asisten Yoo juga ikut mengangguk tanda setuju.

Demi apa, Dejun masih merasa malu karena tindakannya tadi. Tak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau menyesal karena ciuman dengan Kunhang tadi hanya bagian dari mimpi liarnya— _dan tidak benar-benar terjadi_. Badannya basah kuyup bermandikan keringat dingin. Tangan yang tadi sempat menyentuh bibir Kunhang bahkan masih gemetar tak karuan. Pikirannya jadi semakin sulit untuk fokus karena ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini dan melihat gerak-gerik Kunhang lagi; mencari tahu apakah ia curiga terhadapnya atau tidak.

Iya atau tidak. Sepertinya iya, bisa saja tidak.

Mungkin Dejun terlalu berprasangka. Kunhang benar-benar bersikap seperti biasa. Mata tajamnya selalu mencurahkan atensi pada berkas-berkas perkara yang ada di depannya. Benar-benar normal. Jemarinya selalu menggenggam pulpen dan siap memberi tanda pada laman yang sekiranya perlu. Benar-benar seperti biasa.

Kunhang juga masih sering memakai _lipbalm_ yang selalu ia simpan di saku celananya. Setiap kali pelembab bibir itu dioleskan, bibir Kunhang selalu nampak basah. Benar-benar basah sampai memantulkan kilauan cahaya yang datang. Di saat yang sama ia terlihat lengket seperti madu segar yang menggoda. Dejun menerka-nerka pasti _lipbalm_ itu yang menjaga bibirnya tetap cerah meski ia merokok. Tak masalah kalau begitu, selama bibir itu bisa tetap sehat dan lembut, kenapa tidak?

Dejun juga suka memandangi bibir itu setelah diberi lapisan transparan berkilau itu. Benar-benar cantik pikirnya. Apakah ia akan tetap cantik saat bermain dengan _adik-_ nya? Dejun tidak tahu.

Dejun hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu mungkin akan membalut dirinya dibawah sana; dengan sangat basah dan lengket. Membayangkan bibir itu bergerak naik dan turun dengan amat pelan. Dimulai dari ujung sampai dengan pangkalnya. Memenuhi rongga mulut Kunhang sampai ke dasar tenggorokannya. Jika beruntung mungkin ia bisa memberi _pelembab_ tambahan pada bibir manis itu. Pelembab yang akan mewarnai bibir _pink_ itu dengan warna putih.

“Anda kepanasan juga?” Suara Nona Yoo berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Dejun.

Demi apa, masih belum lama waktu berlalu sejak _insiden_ terakhir namun ia sudah berani memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi.

 _Sadarkan dirimu, Xiao Dejun,_ pintanya pada diri sendiri.

Kunhang yang melinting kedua lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku lantas berkata, “Iya, _AC_ -nya mungkin butuh diservis lagi,” dilanjut dengan tangan yang melonggarkan dasi kelabu yang melingkar di lehernya.

 _Sialan_ , Dejun tak menolak pemandangan ini, tapi, _ayolah!_ Pikiran jaksa itu malah semakin liar dibuatnya.

Pria Wong dengan tangan beruratnya mungkin bisa jadi akhir bagi kewarasan seorang Xiao. Kunhang bisa memukulnya tepat di muka dan Dejun akan tetap berterima kasih. Kenapa begitu? Karena dia jelas-jelas sudah gila.

Dejun yang sedari tadi sudah berkeringat merasa semakin kepanasan. Bisa dirasakannya juga celananya yang semakin sesak di bawah sana. Otaknya seolah siap mengepulkan uap panas seperti air yang sudah mencapai titik didih.

“Saya mau ke belakang dulu,” ucap Dejun tiba-tiba selagi berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung melenggang keluar ruangan.

Dejun hanya ingin menenangkan diri di kamar mandi. Duduk di atas toilet kering dalam salah satu bilik sambil memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini.

Pertama, dia mengikuti Kunhang ke _rooftop_ untuk merokok. Lalu entah bagaimana ia ingin menciumnya dengan teramat sangat. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan adegan ciuman panas sampai-sampai ikut merasakan sisa pahitnya rokok yang tertinggal di mulut Kunhang. Kemudian dalam lamunan ia menyentuh bibir Kunhang yang ia _kira_ sudah dilumatnya, padahal belum. Akhirnya Kunhang menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan membuatnya terjebur dalam realita yang memalukan. Kedua, dia melihat Kunhang memakai _lipbalm_ lalu tanpa tahu malu dia membayangkan hal kotor lainnya. Ketiga, Kunhang melinting lengan kemeja dan melepas dasinya. Memamerkan otot dan vena yang terlihat samar di bawah kulitnya, membuat nafsu Dejun semakin memuncak.

Tapi, _hey_ , siapa yang tidak akan terpikat dengan pemandangan tadi? Dejun mau memandangi Kunhang yang seperti itu seharian penuh.

Sekarang Dejun ada di dalam bilik toilet tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sudah satu bulan ia berbuat seperti ini; memikirkan tindakan cabul. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak ingin memikirkan gambaran-gambaran fana lagi, tapi rasanya sulit untuk dilakukan.

Dia pikir dirinya terpikat pada Dejun karena cinta. Tapi saat ini ia kira pikiran itu benar-benar salah. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Kunhang. Ia hanya dikuasai nafsu.

Dejun hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana lengan itu bisa memeluk tubuhnya erat. Lengan itu pasti cukup kuat untuk menggendongnya sampai ke kamar lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur. Kalau Kunhang suka bermain dengan liar, mungkin ia bisa merobek pakaiannya. Menerbangkan kancing demi kancing entah ke mana, juga memutuskan tiap benang jahitan sampai seluruh badannya terekspos sempurna.

Kunhang bisa memberikan Dejun sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya menggeliat sebab nikmat. Atau memberikan hukuman saat Dejun tak mau menurut. Cekikan pada lehernya yang sudah diberi tanda ungu kemerahan; tekanan yang akan memotong jalur udaranya selagi ia memanggil nama sang dominan, merengek untuk dipuaskan. Atau mungkin tamparan entah di wajah dan paha mulusnya yang meninggalkan memar merah menyala. Apapun itu, sampai Dejun merasakan panas membara di sekujur tubuhnya.

Satu dasi dapat Kunhang ikatkan pada pergelangan tangannya dan satu yang lain untuk menutup indra pengelihatannya. Dejun tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Kunhang, tapi ia bisa membayangkannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar tanda kemenangan tepat setelah mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Dejun. Atau raut penuh sindiran saat Kunhang meludah pada mulut Dejun yang terbuka lebar.

Oh, Dejun juga bisa membayangkan urat-urat yang menyembul pada leher Kunhang saat ia memberikan _pujian_. Membayangkan bibir yang biasa berucap lemah lembut itu membisikkan kata-kata kasar pada Dejun dan hanya untuk Dejun; tepat di depan telinganya. Memperdengarkan desahan, erangan, juga rintihan yang silih berganti dengan panggilan pelacur, jalang, ataupun bajingan sampai hati dirasa puas. Semua akan dengan senang hati diterimanya, selama semua itu dilakukan oleh seorang Wong Kunhang.

Di titik ini Kunhang boleh melakukan apapun.

Membuat Dejun mendesahkan namanya.

Masuk dan memenuhi tubuh Dejun.

Menghujam Dejun dengan membabi buta.

Lalu mengisi liang Dejun dengan warna putih.

Kunhang boleh melakukan semua itu pada Dejun.

Saat ia keluar dari bilik tempatnya mendekam selama setengah jam, Dejun mendapati orang itu sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel tak jauh dari lokasi ia berdiri. Orang itu, Kunhang, sepertinya tidak bisa pergi dari otak dan pandangan matanya.

“Dejun?” Kunhang memanggil namanya sambil mencuci tangan. Sejenak ia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri yang meminta dipanggil dengan nama itu saat mereka hanya berdua.

Dejun hanya mengangguk. Ia yakin Kunhang melihat gestur itu dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

_Oh, sial. Sejak kapan Kunhang memakai celana seketat itu?_

Dejun jarang memperhatikan bagian itu selama ini. Apa selama mereka bekerja Kunhang selalu memakai celana seperti itu? Dejun tidak ingat. Yang jelas sekarang Dejun bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Kunhang dengan sangat jelas. Lekukan pantat itu nampak padat berisi, amat sempurna.

Entah kenapa kini ia menyesal tidak mencicipi Kunhang malam itu. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak berbuat lebih.

Ingin rasanya menurunkan celana kain itu sampai mata kaki agar Dejun bisa melihat sebagian diri Kunhang dengan lebih jelas. Agar ia bisa meremas belahan pantatnya sampai memerah. Agar ia dapat memainkan lidahnya di sekitar lubang ketatnya sebelum akhirnya memasukkan diri ke dalamnya. Memenuhinya dari selatan sampai terasa ke ujung utara.

Dejun ingin mimpi liarnya menjadi nyata.

Tepat di sini, saat ini juga.

Biarkan Dejun menyalurkan semua hasratnya yang selama ini terpendam.

Dia ingin bermain dengan lambat. Merasakan sensasi saat lubang Kunhang menelan miliknya masuk. Menikmati setiap gesekan yang diciptakan. Merasakan tiap cengkraman yang dibuat dinding-dinding basah di dalam sana. Bergerak keluar hanya untuk masuk ke dalam lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Semua itu dilakukan selagi ia memeluk badan ramping itu dari belakang. Mencengkram erat wajah Kunhang agar ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan mereka berdua pada cermin tepat di hadapannya.

Melihat tiap ekspresi yang ia buat dengan mata berair yang menghalangi pengelihatannya saat Dejun mengatur laju permainan. Betapa berantakan penampilannya dalam dekapan Dejun. Kemeja yang tak terkancing, dasi yang tak tersimpul di lehernya, dan tangan kokoh yang menjamah kulit bersihnya. Jangan lupakan milik Kunhang yang juga tegang. Tergantung bebas sambil sesekali bergerak menabrak perutnya sendiri saat Dejun juga bergerak ke depan. Mengeluarkan cairan bening yang akhirnya menetes mengotori celana yang masih melingkar di kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Betapa nistanya segala hal yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Ia akan menggendong badan itu untuk merubah sudut penetrasi agar dapat menjangkau lebih dalam, sedalam yang ia mampu. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara keran-keran wastafel yang mengalir deras sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Membuatnya mendesah nikmat, meneriakkan namanya dalam bising suara air menuruni pipa-pipa panjang yang tak dapat didengar siapapun yang lewat di luar sana.

Tidak peduli jika pintu masih belum dikunci. Akan ia abaikan puluhan pasang mata yang akan memandang. Tak hiraukan bibir-bibir yang mungkin menggunjing. Biarkan saja orang-orang yang masuk melihat mereka berdua. Tak tahu malu bercinta dengan gila seliar binatang.

Dejun ingin Kunhang merasakan sensasi yang ia berikan. Merasakan setiap serangan yang akan menyentuh titik paling nikmat di dalam sana. Berulang kali sampai tubuh sang submisif lemas tak sanggup berdiri sendiri. Tenggelam dalam sensasi penuh gairah yang menguasai akal sehat mereka.

Sampai mereka berada di titik itu. Dalam tempo yang semakin cepat, hujaman yang semakin dalam, dan dalam dunia yang semakin liar. Sampai akhirnya Kunhang merasakan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Ikut menyemburkan cairan cinta bersamaan dengan Dejun yang berhasil menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

Xiao Dejun, lagi-lagi terlarut dalam lamunan.

Baru tiga bulan bekerja, jaksa junior ini sudah kehilangan separuh kewarasannya karena rekan kerjanya sendiri.

Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Wong Kunhang. Mencari-cari peluang untuk melihat figur orang yang sering mampir dalam pikirannya.

Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya karena segan bertindak lebih pada malam itu. Hanya berani mencuri ciuman tak berbalas saat yang lain tertidur dan pergi begitu saja. Kini ia hanya bisa hidup dalam angan-angannya seorang diri.

Xiao Dejun dan mimpi terliarnya.

Seliar apapun itu, mimpi tetaplah mimpi.

**_—Wish My Wildest Dreams Come True_**

**_(and all of ‘em involving you)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan atau penggunaan kata yang kurang berkenan. Semua support yang kalian berikan akan sangat diapresiasi sebagai tombak untuk menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik.
> 
> Mari bertemu di [twitter](https://twitter.com/12micropercent) !


End file.
